My Choice
My Choice is a comic about Sonic's realization for his feelings for Amy. The second part in the My Choice comic series is My Devotion, the events following after the comic. Summary When Sonic the Cat asks himself a question he always thought he knew the answer to, not only a silence followed, but the journey he takes to find the answer to one of the most important decisions he will ever make. Plot (This is the plot in the drawn book version, it may change in the final release.) The comic starts with Sonic fighting the Egophasaur. Clinging on for dear life, he is interrupted by the arrival of Tails and Knuckles. They call up to him, and he decides to finish playing with it and finishes it off by cutting it's circuit, and hops down to his friends. They compliment him on the win, and they share a laugh about how ridiculous Eggman's creations can be and how easy they are to finish off. He then asks them what's up. Tails shrugs and says the day is kind of slow and boring, and cuts off Knuckles' attempt to make a pun. Knuckles then complains that leaving the town to find him at all was a challenge, and Tails tries to prevent him from telling Sonic what he meant. The red cat ignores his warning, then explains that Sonic's "annoying girlfriend" had pestered him and Tails, demanding to inform her if they had come across Sonic. Sonic then blindly asks in surprise that she was looking for him. Tails and Knuckles awkwardly exchange glances and say that she does that all the time, and if he's feeling okay. He doesn't answer for a moment, then quickly brushes them off, saying that he's fine, and when they don't believe him, he quickly makes an excuse and races off, without another word. While running, he sighs to himself in relief, thinking to himself that that he can't tell them anything until he knows what's wrong with him, for they would only think one thing. And he's almost certain it's not that one thing. Even so, he can't push the thought away. what if? Maybe, maybe not. He knows in the end, he doesn't have a choice in the matter, anyway. His thoughts are abruptly interrupted as he crashes into something. He stumbles back to the ground, and looks up to see that it was Cream. He quickly apologizes and helps her up. Cream accepts the apology and says it's fine, and asks where he's off to in such a hurry. He sighs and says nowhere, just running. The rabbit asks if something is wrong, since usually he's so focused when he's running. He panics, and lies saying that he's fine. Cream narrows her eyes and says she can tell ''that something is wrong. Sonic stresses at the face she makes and sighs, admitting that there is indeed something wrong...but he doesn't have to tell her what it is. Cream frowns and pressures him more, forcing his problem out of him. He explains that recently, he's had this weird feeling. A feeling he's never experienced before, around Amy. He angerly cuts her off before she guesses the obvious, being '''certain '''that it is not what she thinks—that it has to be something else. She asks him if he can think of anything it could be, and when he doesn't answer, she smirks and says she thought so. He again brushes it off, feeling extremely uncomfortable with that idea, and she just tells him to find out for himself, before waving goodbye and walking away. Sonic stares blankly, watching her leave, and finally asks himself the question: ''"What if she's right?....What if I do?" Not far away, a certain high pitched voice is calling out his name, turning her head right and left in search. Across the way, Tails and Knuckles are walking over the bridge, still talking about the strange occurance with their friend. They then hear the Amy's hollering and sigh heavily as she approaches. And, of course, she asks if they've seen her cyan hero. They say no, and she puts her hands on her hips saying they're lying. Tails and Knuckles begin to argue with her, then Knuckles pipes up and points behind her, seeing Sonic in the distance—head hung, tail drooping, blacking out everything else, until he's interrupted at her holler again, seeing her racing towards him, head first. He stumbles backward, but finds himself too frozen to move. Tails yells and tells him to run, but he quickly replies that he can't! As she quickly gets closer, he prepares for her impact, only to be surprised with a gentle hug, her sobbing into his shoulder. He stares down at her in confusion, as she cries about how worried she was about him. He listens nuturingly, and gently pulls away, telling her that he's just fine. She smiles tearfully, and adds that she's glad he's okay. The care in her voice startles him and makes him extremely uncomfortable, feeling his fur grow very hot. Farther out, Tails and Knuckles stare at the odd couple in disbelief that he actually let himself do that. ''They crouch down and decide to sneak up on them from behind, without them noticing. Amy flicks her ear, feeling the obvious awkward of the moment and says that Cream's probably looking for her, and says goodbye. Sonic waves and watches her go, ears folding back as she leaves, still blushing. He turns when he notices Knuckles and Tails approaching, and is surprised when Knuckles ''slaps ''him. He stumbles back, and asks for an explanation for his sudden action. Knuckles glared at him in irritation, extremely annoyed by the blue cat's idiocy. Sonic explains that all he did was tell Amy that he was fine, and was glad she seemed so seriously worried for once. The red cat tells him that's not all he did, and Sonic is now completely lost, and asks him what else he'd done—he had protrayed his embarassment in a way that would only lead to trouble. That was bad, he clearly realized, remembering how flustered he felt by Amy's worry. He quickly told them that he always felt embarassed when Amy had done those kinds of things, it wasn't new. "The ''change in color was," Knuckles informed him. At that, Sonic had stepped back, clearly about to run, but Tails grabbed him and held him back and forced him to stay put. The red cat interrogated him, desperate to hear what was wrong with him, and Tails was just a curious. Sonic finally gave in, and explained everything, including the incident with Cream. His two friends looked at eachother when he had finished, and asked him what was wrong with that. He almost started laughing, and told them it was pretty obvious that it was wrong. He sighs in frustration as they still disagree, and says he's leaving—and Tails stops him before he goes and tells him that it'll work out, and he ran. Ran for a while, still in deep thought, about to burst into tears...and into Shadow. As soon as he looks up and see's who he'd knocked over, he jumped back and starting backing away, as the black cat stood up and ragingly asks what he's doing. Sonic begins to say that he was distracted, and is cut off with Shadow asking what possibly could be distracting him. Sonic stops shaking in fear, and just replies with his own thoughts. Shadow narrowed his eyes and asked him what was up. The cyan cat blinks widely at the fact he was about to listen to him for once, but didn't say anything. He turns and begins with saying he has a problem, and repeats his story for a third time—now including both Cream and Tails and Knuckles' parts. Shadow stares at him for several moments, then smirks and taunts him, about how he's "finally giving in" to Amy. Sonic hisses in embarassment, and Shadow gets the message to stop. He congratulates him to Sonic's surprise, and asks why he's congratulating him. He explains that he's happy Sonic is finally letting her in, and stopping being so close-minded. Sonic bites back his comment on how "he's not close-minded". He shakes his head saying he has no idea what he's feeling, so angered that this is so confusing. Shadow then tells him that accepting any feelings he might have for her would be very difficult. Sonic asks what everyone else will think of it, and Shadow sighs and tells him it's not their choice, but his. Shadow then begins to walk off, and runs. Back in town, A certain pink she-cat sits beside Avin's cliff, watching the sun slowly go down over the blank woods. Head resting on her fist, she sighs and shakes her head. Behind her, Sonic is creeping up slowly towards the tree, Sonic speaks her name once, and Amy turns around to face him. She smiles at the sight of him, and greets him calmly. He doesn't return the greeting, immediately asking if he could sit down, and that he needed to talk to her. She is surprised, but nods and scoots over for him to sit. She asks him what he wanted to talk about, and Sonic swallows and tells her about Knuckles' slapping him after her exit. She blinks widely, and asks why he did that. Sonic searches for something to say, but simply looks away and manages to put his arm over her shoulder and around her, and forces himself to smile. She stares at him in confusion, shaking her head with her mouth open slightly. Sonic looks away again, and says he needs to tell her something. He sighs, and begins with her might not understanding if she was normal, thankfully she wasn't. He stutters, and mumbles, and starts to panic—completely unprepared for this, since it was only 20 minutes ago he'd been completely sure about his feelings. Amy frowns and asks him what he's trying to say. Sonic leans over and shuts his eyes and looks over to her, and says her name. "Yes?" in response. Sonic swallows again, saying he doesn't know if he always had but, clenching his fist, stuttering and making himself feel ridiculous and flushed, He starts, and stops, repeating "I" over and over, until he can't stand it anymore, and forces the words out. Amy stares at him for several moments, her mouth gaping in shock, and clenches her fists, tears edging her eyes, and began to sob and hugged him tightly, screaming her returned feelings between sobs. Sonic pushes her away for a moment, and smiles at her, and leans in and kisses her for the first time, as the sun edges over the horizon, down once more. Category:Comics